1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, as well as related systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been developing to increase operation speed at a low voltage, and the semiconductor device fabrication process has been developing to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices.
The increased integration density, however, may result in problems. For example, increased integration density may cause a short-channel effect in field effect transistors (FETs) that are a type of semiconductor devices. Various designs have been developed to overcome this problem. For example, FinFETs in which a channel has a 3D spatial structure are being actively researched.